


Park Date/The Test

by pumpkinscript



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pembrooke, Riverdale, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, This is hella messed up, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, but whatever :), hiram lodge - Freeform, with Hiram :), with Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: He took a step towards her, getting dangerously close. "You would do anything for her?" His dangerously low voice was barely more than a whisper."Anything."





	Park Date/The Test

The weather was beautiful; fiery red and orange splattered the speckled bark of trees surrounding the park. Thin jets of cloud were spun across the sky like cotton candy as the sun set behind the silhouetted horizon. An unfamiliar cool breeze bit at the heat radiating off the ground, chipping away at waves of humidity the previous season had been so set on conserving. People dressed in light sweaters and long-sleeved shirts walked their dogs, the park was a favourite of the dog-owners of Riverdale. 

(Y/n) sat next to Victoria, her head resting on (y/n)'s shoulder. 

"Ronnie," (y/n) said suddenly, breaking the silence that had been occupying the couple's date at the park. "I love you."

Veronica looked up at her girlfriend's eyes and said to her, "I love you too."

(Y/n) leaned down and kissed the girlfriend she loved so dearly. "I couldn't imagine anything better than sitting here with you right here, right now. 

"I can't either." Victoria smiled to herself. She looked up at (y/n) and pressed her lips to hers, embracing (y/n)'s lips in a sweet, warm kiss that gave her goosebumps. She pulled away smiling. 

"There is one thing that has been bothering me."

"Hmm?" She heard (y/n) say above her head. 

"You still have to meet my father."

"Oh yeah..." (y/n) said. "I've been thinking about that lately."

"I just hope he likes you."

"Me too."

Victoria rested her head on (y/n)'s shoulder once more and their eyes scanned the flowing grass that ripples in the soft wind. This silence was beautiful. No requirements; no anxieties to say the right thing. Just silence. Amazingly wonderful silence. 

And then it broke. 

"Well how about we go back to the Pembrooke and find out for ourselves? I have only a few minutes before I have to go to cheer practice so..?"

(Y/n) grinned and they got up off the park bench, heading to the path that led to the Lodge residence. 

Only minutes later, they reached the front doors, hand in hand. Smithers welcomed and ushered them in. Once they were inside, Veronica spotted Mrs. Lodge and asked her if her father was around. 

"Not right now. He will be after four, which is... about thirty minutes."

"I'm going to be leaving in less than ten minutes! I was hoping to have time to introduce (y/n) to father before I left!" Veronica was disappointed and she scrunched up her face, making it clear. 

"Well, mija, your father has been desperately wanting to meet (y/n), so why doesn't she stay with me after you leave and until he gets here?"

"All right, mother. Just make sure he doesn't scare the shit out of her before she can even introduce herself."

"You already know he will," Hermione Lodge said sarcastically, but meaning every word of it. 

"Well, (y/n)," Veronica turned to (y/n) on her heel and looked into her eyes. "My father scares a lot of people. Especially those who I have dated in the past. He's a very powerful man and he is very intimidating at most times. I am just saying... tread lightly, mi amor." Veronica planted a soft, sweet kiss on (y/n)'s forehead and then walked out the door of the Pembrooke. 

After a few moments of silence, Hermione offered (y/n) a seat. "Hiram will be here any moment, niña. I guarantee you he'll be pleased to know you're here."

Hermione worked around the kitchen for a few minutes whilst (y/n) sat in silence, admiring the decorations splashing across the walls and tables. 

"Goddamnit, Smithers," a loud voice came from the lobby. "You'd better have that suit dry cleaned by tomorrow or I swear to god..."

"And there he is," Hermione mumbled under her breath. 

Hiram Lodge strode into the kitchen where Hermione and (y/n) sat on the bar stools that lined the risen granite countertop. His suit was expertly tailored, his hair was carefully kept. His facial features were quite attractive, too. 

"Hello, hermosa," Hiram greeted Hermione and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Then, he turned to (y/n), who quickly stood up to accompany the businessman. "Hello, miss..."

"(Y/l/n)," she said quickly and confidently. "(Y/n)."

Hiram stuck out his hand and (y/n) shook it. 

"(Y/n)," he said. "You're the one dating my daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," (y/n) answered, gathering her confidence. 

"Ah. Until she told me she was dating you, my Veronica never struck me as the... how do I say this... queer type."

"Oh, uh," (y/n) stuttered but then regained her posture. "I would have to agree. I had to take quite a big leap of faith asking her out, sir."

"Hm." Hiram looked thoughtful, eyeing (y/n)'s stance, her clothes. "Follow me into the study." Hiram turned and started across the polished floors. (Y/n) glances back at Hermione and she waved her on. 

(Y/n) followed Hiram until they reached a thick, wooden set of doors with highly immaculate polishing and decorating. She could tell this room was sound proof— there was no way in hell any sound was getting through those doors. Hiram, however, opened the doors easily; without a key. As soon as they were inside the study, Hiram shut both doors behind them. He took a seat behind his desk and ushered (y/n) to sit down, also. 

"So," he began. "I'm going to be very straightforward about this... I don't like cutting corners."

"Yessir."

"I don't like you dating my daughter. Quite frankly, I don't like anyone dating my daughter. Anyone who... so much as thinks of dating my Veronica has to earn my respect."

"I understand, sir."

"Good." Hiram folded his hands together on the desk. "Archie, the last person Veronica dated, didn't pass the test. He didn't really... impress me enough. And though I thoroughly admit the fact that I am a difficult man to impress, he did not cut it."

"Why is that, might I ask, sir?"

"Let's just say... he lost his motivation." Hiram looked piercingly straight ahead into (y/n)'s eyes, causing her to shift her position. "Now," he said. "You, however, have something that Archie didn't. Or, rather... are something Archie isn't."

"And what might that be?"

"You're a young woman. You are elegant, soft, malleable. Unlike young men who think they rule the world. I would understand; I was a young man once." He laughed. "But, anyway. I need to ask you an important question."

"Absolutely sir," (y/n) said. 

"How far are you willing to go for Veronica?" he asked. "And I want you to answer truthfully. I will know if you're lying."

"Sir, not to be theatrical, but, I would die for her. I would do anything to keep her safe and to be with her."

"Anything?"

"Yes sir."

"Should we test that out?"

"Uh..." (y/n) wasn't sure by what he meant. But she was sure that Veronica was the most amazing person in her life and she would do anything for her. "Yes, sir."

"Alright." Hiram's piercing eyes burned a hole through her soul as she looked right back at him. "Well then, (y/n). Get up."

(Y/n) stood up out of her chair. 

"Come here."

(Y/n)'s heart started beating faster as she walked over to the man who held the fate of her relationship. She stopped right in front of him. And then he stood up. 

He took a step towards (y/n), getting dangerously close. "You would do anything for her?" His dangerously low voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Anything."

She felt his strong hand on the arch of her back as her body was pulled against his suit. Then, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. Adrenaline shot through (y/n)'s veins as she realized what he was doing. Momentarily, she pulled back. 

"Oh my god," (y/n) gasped, "you're her father! You're my girlfriend's father!"

"Quite observant," Hiram said, showing no signs of anger. "Are you thinking about leaving? Do you know what happens if you leave?" 

"Uh..."

"You will never see Veronica again," he said, his eyes glinting. "And I will personally see to it that any part your father has in my company will be taken away."

"You would take away my father's job?"

"Aww, tentadora," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind (y/n)'s ear. "I'm a businessman. And like my sweet, innocent Veronica said; tread lightly."

"You really are a bad man."

"Businessman," Hiram corrected. "Now, do you want to see Veronica again?"

"Yes sir," (y/n) said in a feeble voice, now thoroughly afraid of what Hiram was going to do to her. 

"Alright," he said. "Do as I say."

"Yes, sir." 

"Take off my jacket."

Shivering, (y/n) reached up and slowly slipped the blazer off his broad shoulders. He grabbed it out of her hand and laid it on his chair. 

His hands met the sides of her waist and he leaned in close to her ear. 

"Kiss me."

She looked up into his eyes and threw away her innocence as she pressed her mouth lightly to his. He kissed back harshly. His strong hands caressed her cheeks and his fingers ran through her hair. He definitely knew how to kiss someone; he had the skills none short of expertise. His tongue slid across hers, French Kissing her better than Veronica ever could. His hands once again met her waist and pushed her onto his desk, laying her out in front of him. He looked much scarier standing above her, and to her surprise and self-scolding, it turned her on and her cheeks went red. 

He looked at her and spotted her blushing. "So... you have kinks," he said. 

"Uh..."

"Answer me, mujer joven."

"Y-yes sir."

He bent down next to her ear. "I intend to find out which ones."

He looked up at her as he took the top button of her woven shirt in his mouth, undoing it with his teeth. He did this until her shirt was fully unbuttoned and his hands slid it off her shoulders. She was left in her black lace bra and trousers. He leaned down, the cold fabric of his shirt against her skin. He bent down one more and bit her ear. 

"Now," he whispered, "what do you want me to do to you?"

She stuttered. She knew what he wanted her to say, but getting the words to come out of her mouth was very difficult. 

"I-I..."

His rough hands turned her body over quickly on the desk and her feet touched the floor; she was bent over the desk. 

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Sir.. I—"

"Say it."

She felt her pants being pulled off and heard them fall onto the floor, pooling around her feet. She kicked them away. She was clothed in solely her bra and underwear, stomach on the desk, facing away from Hiram. 

"What is my name?"

"Uh... Mr. Lodge?"

"Try again." She felt a sharp sting on her ass. He had spanked her. Blood flowed to her cheeks, causing her to blush madly with embarrassment and desire. She heard Hiram breathe out, satisfied. 

His whisper brushed her ear; "call me Hiram."

She heard a belt buckle clinking and then the sound of trousers hitting the floor reached her ears. His hands rested on either side of her head, palms down on the desk. His toned front rested on her back and she felt his crotch touch her ass. He had bent over her, confining her to her position.

One of his hands slid her underwear off and she realised he wasn't wearing any, either. The sheer size of him sent shivers down her spine. 

"What do you want me to do to you... mija?"

She knew exactly what he wanted her so say, so she swallowed her pride and terror. 

"I want you to fuck me."

"There we go." 

Hiram slammed into (y/n), showing no mercy. Giving no time to adjust. She let loose a yelp as Hiram thrust into her, full force like a battering ram. She had to keep her mouth shut; she didn't want him to see her as a pussy. She wanted him to see her as strong; tough. He grasped her hair and pulled as he sent waves of pain through her. Though the pain was almost unbearable, she kept from screaming for Hiram to stop. She needed his approval, no matter what the cost. 

Then, suddenly, in the midst of the pain, waves of pleasure shocked her body and she breathed out loudly, stifling her moans herself. Hiram noticed this and covered her mouth with his hand. She recognized this as permission to make noise. She moaned loudly from pleasure as Hiram thrust faster and faster into her. Her moans got louder and louder until suddenly, a huge wave of pleasure raked through (y/n)'s helpless body and she screamed into his hand, gasping for air. He let his hand off her mouth when she had silenced, and wrapped it tightly around her throat, continuing to fuck her from behind. She, once again, gasped for air as his strong hand constricted her airway. 

Hiram leaned down while choking (y/n) and said, "good girl, mija. You might suit my daughter yet."

As Hiram thrust into her, his breathing became fast and shallow. He began to grunt, and she felt his hand tighten on her neck. Then, Hiram moaned loudly, pulled out and thrust into her mouth. 

"Oh my god..." he groaned.

(Y/n) gasped as Hiram released her. She heard him putting his pants on again as she lay, helpless on the table. 

"Hermione's out. Go to the bathroom and clean up."

"Yes sir."

(Y/n) walked, naked, over to the doors as she held her draped clothes on her arm. 

"Oh, and (y/n)..."

"Sir?" (Y/n) turned and eyes Hiram, who had gotten fully dressed. 

"You will suit my daughter perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
